deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos
Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Marvel Comics vs RWBY! Which of these two red-haired hotties is a better fighter? Interlude Boomstick: They say Blondes have more fun, but that isn't always true, as red heads like these two we are pitting tonight prove that to be wrong. Black Widow, the only female of the Avengers... Wiz: ...and Pyrrha Nikos, the skilled gladiator from Beacon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Black Widow Wiz: Born in Volgograd, Russia, Natasha Romanova, A.K.A the Black Widow, was an agent trained to be a spy, a martial artist, and sniper. Boomstick: Wow, Russia sure is trying to make use of their chics. Wiz: Anyways, she was equipped with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including the wrist mounted "Widow's Bite". Boomstick: Now that is a complete rip-off of Spidey himself. Wiz: Far from it, as she does not have spider-powers like Spider-Man does, but she is quite the martial artist as she knows Karate, Judo, Kenpo, Jujutsu, Ninjitsu, Aikido, Savate, and several forms of Kung Fu and Boxing. She is also quite the expert marksman, weapon specialist, Espionage expert... Boomstick: ...And Ballerina, I can already imagine her being in the "Nutcracker Suite", but with fucking guns and knives, that would be super awesome! Wiz: With her body enhanced with the biotechnology, it is impossible for her to age radpidly. Boomstick: Now if only we could put that shit on all the world's hottest babes. Wiz: Her agility can easily rival that of an Olympic athlete, and she is also a gifted intellect and tactician, making strategy making quite the breeze. Boomstick: She has her set of special guantlets that fire her signature 'Widow's Bite' move that fires an electrical energy blast that charges up to 30,000 volts, but that's not all these fancy gloves do, they can also unleash grappling hooks, knock out gasses, explosives, tear gas pellets, and even has a radio transmitter. Now if only it can also offer cans of beer. Wiz: When she has what she needs, she will always be there to help her fellow Avengers, including the love of her life, Hawkeye. Iron Man: Welcome aboard. Russian, huh? Black Widow: Yes, darling. Iron Man: Can you do me a favor and say "moose and squirrel"? Black Widow: No. Pyrrha Nikos Boomstick: Of all the characters in the RWBY Franchise, very few have certain skills, and certain hotness, that are equal or a little surpassed on by our red haird combatant tonight: Pyrrha Nikos. Wiz: She is known for being a celebrity huntress, due to her combat skills and certain weapons like her signature weapon to attack known as the Milo, a spear-like weapon that can double as a rifle and even triple as a short blade sword. Boomstick: Gimme, gimme, gimme! Wiz: She also has her trusty shield called the Akouo, a shield in which it resembles that of the hoplon that were used by ancient warriors of Greece and Italy. Boomstick: But she can also double her shield like a discus, just like our favorite Patriotic Avenger. And that is all despite her death from that Hot Bitch. Wiz: Must you spoil like that, Boomstick? Boomstick: What do you mean, Wiz? It's no spoiler to those who have seen the third volume would know this by now. Wiz: Never mind, anyhow prior to her tragic moment, she has a ferrokinetic power that allows her to manipulate metallic objects when using her semblance, which is how she controls her Akouo to come back to her after being thrown, or when she controlled Juane's shield to help him deal with Ursa. Boomstick: And like everyone's favorite Blonde of the Franchise, Pyrrha has the ability to unlock other people's auras, but it does tire her out afterwards if used for too long. Wiz: And despite her voluptuous figure, she appears to be quite physically strong with or without her weapons, ranging from punching through grown tree trunks... Boomstick: Like our favorite red spiny echidna. Wiz: ...to helping fellow team member, Nora, give an extra boost in her jumping. She once defeated team CRDL singlehandedly in spite of being outnumbered. Boomstick: This voluptuous babe is more than capable of being prepared at any time before the little spoiler alert. Pyrrha: (after she throws Milo at Juane to help him stop falling) I'm sorry. Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the middle of an arena, we see thousands of people taking their seats to watch a fight going on between two of the red-headed warriors participating. Coming from one side of the arena is the red-headed warrior donning on a dark blue skin tight suit and donning on her special gauntlets, that warrior is named Natasha Romanova, better known to her fellow avengers and the many Marvel fans of hers as the Black Widow. Coming into the arena from the other side is what appears to be a red-headed teenager, donning on a light-brown strapless top, an elastic black A-line miniskirt with a red drapery wrapped around it, and a pair of brown gloves that each one covers up to half her forelimbs, and she wields what appears to be a spear and a hoplon shield, her name is Pyrrha Nikos. After the two enter the arena they face each other with what they need to say to each other. Black Widow: Good luck to you, darling. Pyrrha: I wish you the best of luck, too. They then get to their fighting poses. FIGHT! (Cue the Dragon Kite Fight music from Around the World with Dot) The two ladies then start charging at each other, the female avenger herself tries to dish out a couple of judo kicks and a few judo punches, but Pyrrha blocks them with her shield that she names Akouo, and then delivers a punch of her own to Black Widow, who gets knocked back but has enough consciousness to do a backflip followed by an Arabesque to finish her landing. Pyrrha: Wow, nice moves. Black Widow: Thank you, but let’s see how good you can find me in this. (Cue the Furisode theme song from Pokémon X & Y) Black Widow then unleashes from her gauntlets to unleash some smoke pellets spreading throughout the arena and more than enough to make Pyrrha give out a couple of coughs, and at first when she stopped coughing, the red headed teen celebrity had a difficult time trying to find the female Avenger, but then she detects Widow’s aura with her Aura unlocking skills and throws her shield through a thick wall of smog that surprisingly and successfully hits the Russian agent herself with precise aim. Then Pyrrha uses turns her spear that is named Milo into a blade, and spins it at a fast enough pace to fan out the smog revealing Black Widow who was checking her jaw from the shield attack. Pyrrha: Didn’t think I could find you in that smoke using your aura, did you? Black Widow: (as she picks up the shield) No, nor were you expecting this. Black Widow throws the shield back at Pyrrha, but the Beacon Academy celebrity dodges it in time compared to Black Widow’s next move in which she kicks Milo out of Pyrrha’s hand and gives Pyrrha herself a kick in her tummy to give out certain range as the female Avenger herself grabs the staff and throws it at Pyrrha, but the voluptuous red-headed teen uses her Semblance to use her ferrokinesis to summon her shield back to her hand and blocks her own weapon with a shield covered punch before recovering it back in her own grasp. Pyrrha: Sorry, lady, but it will take more than making my weapon betray me to help you win this fight. Black Widow: That is not a problem, darling. (Cue the final boss theme song from Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze) Black Widow tries then to unleash her Widow’s bite blasts on Pyrrha, who dodges every single one of the blasts of 30,000 voltage shocks, all while turning Milo from a blade into a rifle gun. After the transformation of her weapon, Pyrrha then fires bullet shots the female Avenger, but the former Russian spy dodges them herself while unleashing explosive to make it difficult for Pyrrha to avoid, fortunately the teen celebrity of Beacon Academy herself use uses her shield to block away any bombs hitting her way and being launched into the air like fireworks. Black Widow: You know, you remind me of my American friend, and you’re very good. Pyrrha: Thanks. Black Widow: However, I am better. Pyrrha: Well, we shall see about that. The female Avenger then tries to fire some of the knock out gas pellets at Pyrrha, but thanks to Pyrrha’s semblance of ferrokinesis, the red-headed gladiator teen herself reflects it back at Widow, but the former Russian spy dodges them with her moves that look similar to that of a ballerina, then the two got close to each other for a close range combat. They were giving off a series of combo moves on each other whilst they block each other’s attacks. Black Widow: Sorry to say that even with all that on your side, it is difficult to keep up with my ageless looks. Pyrrha: So what? When I’m finished with you… Black Widow: Don’t bother finishing what you are saying darling, because you already are finished with me, in a way that I start to do this. Widow then uses a spinning kick to knock Pyrrha to the ground, causing Pyrrha to lose grip of Milo. Black Widow: Next comes this. The female Avenger tries to stomp on the Teen Celebrity’s head like a pulp. Pyrrha: I don’t think so. Pyrrha then uses Akouo to block her attack, causing her to launch Widow in the air in backwards, and while in the air, Pyrrha retrieves Milo and runs after her. Widow lands on her feet, but did not know Pyrrha follows up with a powerful shield punch so powerful it makes the female Avenger hit and get stuck to the arena wall; just then Pyrrha raises Milo like the Spear she just turned it into and aimed carefully at the Widow. Pyrrha: (sadly) I’m sorry to do this to you. Then Pyrrha throws it and pierces through the Avenger’s heart. Pyrrha walks up sadly and pulls it out of her, and just as she was about to weep for what she did, a voice was talking to her. ????: Don’t worry, you did what you did, Pyrrha. She turns around to see her friend (as well as her crush), Juane Arc. Pyrrha: You really think so, Juane? Jaune: I know so. Pyrrha: (as they enter the arena hall) Thanks, and I know a perfect way to celebrate, but I want you to put on this blindfold and stand absolutely still. Jaune: Okay then. Jaune and Pyrrha are off-screen now. Jaune: Okay, the blindfold is on now. Pyrrha: Good. Jaune: Of course I am wondering why you want me to... But of cousre Jaune gets cut off as he feels something sweet and gentle like a pair of lips touch his own while Pyrrha moans in a lovingly manner. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Damn, I could have been in Jaune's shoes by now. Wiz: Black Widow make take the agility and intelligence categories, but they weren't enough to stop Pyrrha. Boomstick: Even her sield, Akouo, played very well for the voluptuous chic's benefits. Wiz: And with enough force, and using Milo, she regrettably kills the female Avenger with a piercing blow. Boomstick: And that fight was sealed. Wiz: The Winner is Pyrrha Nikos. Trivia *This is Maxevil's eighty fifth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's second "Rooster Teeth vs Disney" themed Death Battle the first is Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, and the next one is Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's first "Comic Book vs Web Show" themed Death battle, the next two are Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is Maxevil's sixteenth Death Battle to pit 2 or more female characters against each other, the first fourteen were Catwoman vs Black Cat, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, and Lorelei vs Malva; and the next three are Misty vs Serena, Trixie vs Pudding, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's fifteenth Death Battle to feature controversial characters in it, this time being Jaune Arc; the first fourteen are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Blaze the Cat, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, and Lorelei vs Malva; and the next one is Misty vs Serena. *This is Maxevil's sixty second Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first sixty one are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, and Krang vs Reagan; and the next ten are Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music